


A Softer Detroit

by Devious_Tree



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, One Shot Collection, major tags added as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devious_Tree/pseuds/Devious_Tree
Summary: Reed900 fics based off/inspired byA Softer Worldcomics
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter Index

**Here are the chapter descriptions, in posting order:**

[While You Count Clouds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299472/chapters/53260570) \- Someone realises they've caught feelings and tries to control the situation. [First kiss, G, 600 words]

[Like She's Going Anywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299472/chapters/53261347) \- The boys are having a nice date on their day off until a case gets in the way. [Est. relationship, T, 1400 words]

[Ask Her Not to Wear Those Army Boots, Though](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299472/chapters/53287672) \- Gavin tries to be the hero and it goes as well as you'd expect. [Pre-slash, hurt/comfort, T, 2400 words]

[Well, Then By Your Argument, 1 in 5 People Are Whores](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299472/chapters/53536087) \- Nines gives Gavin a "Welcome Home" present [Est. relationship, bottom!Nines, E, 2500 words]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just gonna be a collection of Reed900 one shots that are sorta-kinda (very loosely) based on A Softer World comics. I was gonna post them as a bunch of individual stories, but I figured this would be a little neater haha


	2. While You Count Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When you’re around I don’t know how to hide my feelings. I count in binary, in my head. Zero one one zero one one and you count clouds”  
> [27](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=27)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone realises they've caught feelings and tries to control the situation. [First kiss, G, 600 words]

They’ve been partners for a year and a half now, and he still doesn’t know how to get over this...this...malfunction!

They've moved well past their old, antagonistic ways, no longer snappy or outright hostile towards one another. The vitriol with which Gavin used to spit "tin can" is nonexistent, the spite with which RK900 used to purposefully undermine and one-up him gone alongside it. They now worked seamlessly as if they shared one mind, a perfect give and take on the field.

The worrisome thing came after. The way his thought processes seemed to stall when he was around his partner, how catching him in just the right light made it feel like his brain was going to go offline completely. It made him less than efficient at the precinct, paperwork taking the backseat in favour of analysing the curves and angles and symmetry of the face across from him. In all, this inability to control these new and unknown feelings for his partner was becoming a flaw in his system.

He’d taken to counting up impossibly high numbers in his head just to keep himself in line. Because the worst thing, the worst thing, about all of this was that his fellow detective was completely oblivious.

Everyone else was well aware. Connor often gave him odd and sometimes pitying looks. Tina had taken to teasing his partner in increasingly less than subtle ways. Even Hank had at one point clapped him on the shoulder and told him in a sombre and sympathetic tone 'not to get his hopes up'. But the other half of the duo remained none the wiser to the storm of emotions raging inside of him.

And that's how they found themselves here, now. Sitting on a bench in the park by the precinct, drinks from the food truck that sold android compatible snacks and beverages in hand. (He had insisted on paying, told his partner not to concern himself with the price of the thirium infused refreshment). He sits quietly, contemplating how he had let it get so out of control.

He turns towards his partner and finds him staring up at the sky, perhaps observing the birds or the clouds. He tries with the numbers again, tries to keep himself in check. He looks at the profile before him, struck by the way the sun catches and reflects his eyes, making the grey colour just that much more beautiful. He thinks this is what brakes him, as he feels something stutter inside his chest and his brain functions stop once more.

"I think I want to kiss you."

He watches as those beautiful eyes widen before they turn slowly to look at him, lips parting on a sharp intake of breath. And thank a god he doesn't believe in for the small nod he's given because he's unsure of how long he could have held himself back with that look directed at him. So he reaches out, runs a hand along the jaw he's spent so long admiring the lines of, and pulls to meet soft, warm lips with his own.

It feels like it lasts forever, what is probably just a handful of seconds of their mouths moving together before Gavin nips at RK900’s bottom lip and pulls back just far enough to breathe. They simply sit there in that moment, foreheads resting on each other and lips brushing with each of Gavin’s breaths.

"I think I want to kiss you as well, Gavin."

He chuckles lightly at that, RK900 letting out his own huff of a laugh. Gavin leans back a little farther, enough to take in that beautiful face once more, now with half-lidded eyes and faint blue across his cheeks. He looks at those gorgeous grey eyes again, then closes his own as Gavin slides the hand on RK900’s jaw to the back of his head to tangle in his hair and pull the android in again for another kiss.


	3. Like She's Going Anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The sunniest day and everyone wants to call the cops about that body we found. Whatever, man.”  
> [63](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=63)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just Boys Being Soft but there is also a lil tiny bit of grinding [Est. relationship, T, 1400 words]

Nines just watches him as he chews on the black bean burger he somehow got convinced into eating. It used to really freak Gavin out, when they would stop for lunch during a shift and Nines would watch him eat because he was an android and he couldn’t. Now it’s just par for the course, considering how often he wakes up cold and alone in bed, only to walk bleary-eyed to the kitchen and find Nines at the table working on one of his sketches with a warm breakfast plate and a hot mug of coffee sitting in front of him, waiting for Gavin.

It also freaked Gavin out the first time he had found one of Nines’ sketches, a little sticky note drawing of him from the shoulders up smoking out back of the precinct, because they hadn’t been dating at the time and Gavin was admittedly still hostile towards the android. Now he lived for finding drawings scattered on the coffee table; of the view out of the window, of the cat, of them. And no matter how shitty his day was going, coming back to his desk to find a sticky note sketch of himself on his monitor, often mid-conversation with his mouth wide open (not exactly what he’d consider attractive, but apparently Nines did), it never failed to brighten his day.

He’ll never forget the day they had come back after a bad call, physically dirty and mentally exhausted, Nines’ unable to shed the stoic android mask he used whenever he didn’t want to show his emotions and Gavin unable laugh at Tina’s jokes or even pretend to be remotely happy. He had been working on the report when a cup of coffee landed next to his keyboard, Nines’ hand running over Gavin’s shoulder and giving a comforting squeeze to the back of his neck as he returned to his own desk and Gavin giving him the most pathetic attempt at a smile in return as thanks. It wasn’t until a couple of minutes later, when he finally reached for the cup and felt paper, that Gavin saw the sketch of himself under the words ‘I know it has been a rough day, but I cannot espresso how much you mean to me’. He looked up and met Nines’ eyes to give him a genuine, if small, smile.

But that was then and this is now, an hour after lunch sitting on the shore of Belle Isle with the decommissioned and repurposed CyberLife Tower at their backs, Nines drawing and sketching away and Gavin attempting to throw rocks the approximately 300 ft needed for them to cross the Canadian border where it lay in the middle of the Detroit River. Nines occasionally shouts out how far a rock has gone if it gets relatively close to the border, but there’s always a little laugh under it. Eventually, Gavin gives up at his shoulder’s protest and goes to join Nines where he’s sitting on the grass, knees up and sketchbook balanced perfectly on them. Gavin sits behind him, his legs spread out on either side and draping himself over Nines’ back as he wraps his arms around the android’s waist and props his chin on Nines’ shoulder, giving him a peck on the jaw.

“Hi,” he smiles as he looks at what Nines has drawn. As expected, there’s a doodle of the Windsor skyline across the river, a few of the geese, but mostly ones of Gavin throwing rocks or laughing at whatever Nines had said.

Nines chuckles, giving a ‘Hello there,’ in reply as he continues to detail on Sketch Gavin’s jacket. Real Gavin nuzzles into his neck and places light kisses all over, unwinding his own arms to slide one hand down Nines’ arm and wraps his fingers around the wrist holding the pencil. Nines lets out an annoyed sounding sigh, but Gavin knows he’s smiling, and it’s confirmed when he lifts his head and looks at his boyfriend.

“Why draw a past version of me when you can have the present version of me?” then goes right back to his place at Nines’ neck, biting gently in between kisses. He feels Nines shifting, placing his book and pencil beside him on the grass. However, the next thing he knows he’s on his back on the ground, the android’s shadow falling over him from where Nines is propping himself up with one forearm on the ground next to Gavin’s head and the other hand resting on his chest just over Gavin's heart.

“For an officer of the law, you sure are a menace to society,” Nines grumbles at him, but he’s also unable to keep the grin off his face, so Gavin’s not too worried here.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way, baby,” he grins back, and god help him because the laugh and smile that draws from Nines is possibly the most angelic thing he’s ever seen.

Nines starts to lean down towards him, smile growing smaller as his eyes become more lidded, but stops just short to whisper “I really, really would not,” against his lips before closing his eyes and the gap between their mouths.

And how lovely it is being able to feel the world melt away around you, only aware of the hand on his chest sliding up to cradle his face before continuing its journey to tangle in his hair, his own hands settling on the android’s hips and thumbs slipping under his shirt to move in slow circles over hip bones, and best of all his wonderful boyfriend laying in the V of his legs simply taking his breath away with kiss after languid kiss.

So obviously his phone needs to start ringing and ruin the moment.

Nines pulls away after the third ring to mumble “You should probably get that,” before kissing down his jaw to his favourite place on the front of Gavin’s throat. But Gavin is not having it, one hand making its way from Nines’ hip and up his body to the back of his head and pulling him back up until their lips can meet again for a kiss.

“Nuh-uh, not today, and especially not right now,” he says between kisses, and the phone stops ringing as if on cue. He smirks victoriously into the kiss, only to pull away with a groan to let his head drop to the grass below him as the phone immediately starts ringing again. Nines opens his mouth once more, presumably to make another smart-ass comment, but is quickly silenced when Gavin uses the element of surprise and the leverage of how their legs are tangled to flip their positions, leaving him sitting on Nines lap. He smirks down at Nines’ face of indignation and slight arousal for a few seconds before he pulls the vibrating phone out of his back pocket and answers it on what was probably the last ring.

“Reed. What is it?” he asks snappily

“You need to learn some damn manners,” replies Lieutenant Hank fucking Anderson on Gavin’s god damn day off. Nines raises an eyebrow at him in question, his hands sliding up Gavin’s thighs to rest innocently on his hips.

“Whatever, Anderson. I’m off, why the hell are you calling me?” he asks, but that’s when a smirk that only means bad news finds its way to Nines’ face. Gavin has just a half-second to fear what’s about to happen before the hands on his hips tighten enough to bruise and hold him in place as Nines rolls his hips.

“We got a body,” Hank informs him, “looks like the work of your serial killer,” and Gavin has to fight down the noise that threatens to escape him and lets out a deep breath that Hank probably mistakes for a sigh.

“Can it wait like an hour? It’s a dead body, it’s not like it can fuckin leave,” and for all Hank knows, the groan Gavin lets out is definitely one of frustration and nothing else.

“Just come do your fucking job, Reed,” Hank finally snaps.

“Whatever,” he replies, but unfortunately the last syllable comes out breathy and all he vaguely hears is Hank yelling ‘Jesus Christ you two are fuckin disgusting’ before the line goes dead.

As soon as Gavin drops his phone, ready to participate, Nines stills his movements except to unseat Gavin onto the grass. He picks up his book and pencil, as well as Gavin’s discarded phone, then turns back to look at his stunned boyfriend still sitting on his ass on the ground.

“Duty calls, Detective,” Nines chirps with an insufferable smile before he begins to walk back towards where they parked. It takes Gavin a moment to realise that this is really happening, proceeding to shout out towards Nines’ back

“And you called me a fuckin menace!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, too, would attempt to throw rocks over the Canadian border if I lived anywhere near the Detroit River


	4. Ask Her Not to Wear Those Army Boots, Though

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I couldn't see through the blood and tears. I kept saying 'Is that all you got?' even after they ran off. 'Maybe your mom could come down and help?'"  
> [74](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=74)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-detailed description of injuries, brief mention of attempted sexual assault [Pre-slash, hurt/comfort, T, 2400 words]

Gavin gives the same answer to anyone who bothers to ask, and by lunch, all the precinct gossip is basically some iteration or another of ‘How the hell does Reed even still have his badge?’. He tells everyone that it happened because he's still never learned how to mind his own business and keep his mouth shut.

RK knows that's half the truth

He also now knows what terror feels like. Still remembers how it made him feel like all the thirium in his body had frozen when he found Gavin bloody in an alleyway, propped against a wall and looking five seconds from passing out. He had still managed to grin at RK, though it was really more of a grimace, and cough out "You should really see the other guys.”

The android had been so gentle when he helped Gavin up from the ground, having scanned him and found two fractured ribs and a sprained wrist as well as the multitude of lacerations and contusions on his face and body that RK could simply _see_. He was increasingly careful as he lowered the detective in the passenger seat after the hisses and gritted teeth he received in only the short distance from the mouth of the alley to the curb where he had parked. The ride back to the detective’s house had been tense and quiet, broken only by the occasional groan or sharp intake from Gavin whenever there was a bump in the road and the immediately mumbled ’apologies’ in reply from RK.

When they had arrived at the detective’s home, Gavin started to say his thanks and offered to pay for RK’s cab home, but stopped abruptly and clicked his mouth shut at the glare he received from the android. He silently followed a step behind Gavin to the door, kicked off his shoes at the entrance when the detective did, then continued to trail him to the bathroom. Gavin had pulled a pretty extensive med kit out from the cabinet under the sink but caught RK’s eyes over his shoulder in the mirror. They watched each other for a minute before Gavin let out a resigned sigh and sat down on the closed toilet.

RK had set to work, washed up then grabbed an alcohol wipe in one hand and held the detective’s chin in the other. He brought the wipe down to Gavin’s cheekbone, the worst of his facial lacerations and definitely the result of a mean right hook, and the man had instantly hissed at the pain. RK had only pulled his hand back a fraction of an inch to remove the source of the sting when Gavin’s left hand had shot up and prevented his hand from moving any farther with the grip around his wrist.

The detective had looked up at him and opened his mouth as if to say something, but no sound managed to make its way out. RK didn’t know what he wanted to hear, “It’s fine?”, or “I’m sorry I’m a mess” ~~or “Please don’t stop touching me”~~. They looked at each other for a second more before Gavin had sighed, closed his mouth, and looked away, and RK could only make the quietest noise in the back of his throat in return. However, as Gavin had released his wrist, the android noticed that the sudden movement had split open the wounds across his knuckles, and he immediately grabbed the human’s wrist in return to examine the damage.

He discarded the wipe and retrieved the bottle of iodine from the first aid kit before he settled down on his knees in front of Gavin and caged between his legs. It was probably just as well that Gavin hadn’t said anything, RK had thought as he reached again for the bloodied hand, because he had no idea what he would have said in return. “Are you okay?”, or “Why did you do this?” ~~or “I am so, so scared to lose you”.~~

"Apologies,” is what he ended up saying for what felt like the hundredth time that night as Gavin had inhaled sharply at the sting of the iodine over the cuts on the sensitive skin of his knuckles. A knee bumped into his ribs to get his attention and he lifted his head to look at Gavin’s cut-up face, received a soft smile for having followed the silent directions.

"Quit apologising for my mistake, I got myself into this mess,” he said with what RK assumed was supposed to be a reassuring grin. He had just given a noncommittal hum in response, unsure of the emotions that statement made him feel, and the smile had slid off of Gavin’s face for his trouble as he looked away again and the android returned to his work on the detective’s injuries. The uneasy silence from before returned as RK spent the next five minutes making a small mountain of iodine soaked cloths, blood-stained alcohol wipes, and bandage wrappers.

"There was a girl,” he began suddenly as RK moved to clean the wounds on his right arm, careful of the injured wrist. Gavin had taken his silence as the request to continue that it was. 

"She was backed up against the wall, kicking out and swiping at them like nobody's business. She got some good ones in too, had manicured nails like fuckin’ talons and got a nice cut against one guy’s face,” his chuckle turned into a hiss at the first swipe of an alcohol pad over the worst cut on his forearm, the limb jerked slightly as Gavin had instinctively tried to pull away from the pain before he quickly remembered himself. RK had instinctively gone to apologise before he remembered himself as well.

"Anyway, I guess he didn't appreciate that cause that's when he really grabbed her and his buddy joined in. I didn't need your fancy preconstruction,” he had taken a shaky breath in as his eyes glared unfocused at a spot past RK’s ear and his voice went soft and tight, "I could just _see_ it going so bad so quick in my head.” The breath had been just as shaky on the exhale, his teeth clenched in a way that had nothing to do with physical pain this time. His eyes had briefly met RK’s again before they flicked down and RK followed his line of sight to where his hand had, at some point, stilled it's cleaning. He had been quick to add the wipe to the growing pile and reached for the bandages while Gavin looked away again and resumed his story.

"So I jumped in. I'm a cop, serve and protect, and I planned to protect this girl and serve these guys an ass-kickin’. I yelled at them, ya know ’Detroit Police, stop what you're doing immediately’ but I didn't have my badge _or_ gun, so that was great. One of them lets off her cause I'm walking at them now and he's rearing back to punch me but I've handled guys bigger than him in situations worse than this before, so I manage to get him face to the wall. Then _that_ was when the other one came at me too, grabbed me off his buddy and threw me to the other side of the alley. I manage to catch the girl’s eye as she’s standing there, and she is frozen to the fuckin spot in terror. I told her to run, and I saw her bolting out the alley before he decked me,” at that, his left hand had come up from his lap to touch tenderly at his stomach and RK had instantly known there was probably already a nasty bruise forming. He had moved his eyes away from Gavin’s stomach and reached for an elastic bandage to wrap the sprained wrist with.

"One of them turned to chase after her, so I yelled and started taunting them, keep ’em distracted long enough for her to get away. That's when everything went to shit. I mean, obviously, I fought them both off, I wasn't lying when I said ’you should see the other guy’. But uh, I’m also obviously a little worse for wear,” he had shrugged to signal the end of his recount and looked down to RK, where the android had still been kneeling before him, staring down at his own hand as it had held Gavin’s wrapped one and his thumb swiped aimlessly across the edge of the bandages over his knuckles.

They had lapsed back into silence as RK grabbed the iodine and cotton cloths again and stood up to go back to cleaning Gavin’s face. He stared steadfastly at the wound he had been tending to and avoided looking at the detective even as Gavin watched RK’s face intently. He moved to wipe over the same cut he had started on before when Gavin’s left hand had come up to wrap gently around his wrist again. RK had let out a breath he didn't need before he eventually looked down to meet Gavin’s eyes.

"I couldn't just let it happen,” he had begun as his thumb rubbed in comforting circles over what would be RK’s pulse had he been human. “I know it was dumb and dangerous, but I couldn't wait for backup and let them get away with it. There wasn't time to think it through.” His eyes had pleaded with RK to understand as he looked up at the android, and he had understood, would have done the exact same thing (though, he _is_ an android and therefore at much lower risk of sustaining serious injury). However, the image of Gavin bloody on the ground wouldn’t remove itself from his mind and his thirium pump kept stuttering at the thought of how it could have ended up much worse.

So RK had let his head fall forward, forehead resting on the top of Gavin’s head. He took another unnecessary breath in through his nose, sensory data for some high-end shampoo and conditioner coming up on his HUD, but he ignored it in favour of the sudden spike in Gavin’s BPM. RK had felt Gavin’s hands as they hesitantly rose to rest gently on the android’s hips, then he felt them grip the fabric of his shirt when the hand he had been holding Gavin’s face with had slid back to card through the hair at the nape of his neck. The human had then leant forward to rest his forehead against RK’s chest and let out a deep breath when the androids other hand had come up to hold onto the side of his neck, rubbing his thumb in soothing swipes back and forth across the detective’s jaw.

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” and it never failed to amaze RK how well Gavin could read his emotions when the android couldn’t even identify them himself. He had just hummed in response and kept winding his fingers through Gavin’s hair.

“Allow me to finish tending to your wounds, detective.”

They pulled back from each other and RK had resumed his work. In a few short minutes, the man was cleaned and bandaged. RK had observed him for a second, double-checking his work and also simply looking at the detective. Having realised the task he had given himself had been completed, he had made his move to leave when Gavin had reached out to grab his wrist again. He seemed to be doing that a lot tonight.

“Stay,” RK looked towards Gavin surprised, and apparently his words had surprised the detective as well considering the similar look on his face. “I- uh- I mean to monitor my injuries, ya know.”

“Ya know,” he had parroted to confirm.

Gavin had once again shot him a soft smile. “Yeah, ya know.”

RK had simply nodded, allowing Gavin to get up off of the toilet seat and lead them to his room, still holding RK’s wrist. Gavin had let go as he removed his t-shirt and tossed it towards the hamper, and RK hadn’t been able to stop himself from reaching out to lightly trace the edges of a deep purple bruise across the detective’s shoulders. The man had jumped at the sudden touch and he immediately retracted his hand. Gavin had turned to look at him, but RK's eyes had instantly zeroed in on the bruise he had known he would find on the detective’s stomach.

Gavin stepped in closer to him and RK had lifted his head to meet his eyes only to find that Gavin’s were trained on the top buttons of his shirt where his hands hovered uncertainly. RK lifted a hand to once again trail it through the detective’s hair and had used it to tilt his head up so they finally looked at each other. He had looked down at the other man and nodded his head to answer a question that hadn’t been asked.

Gavin had begun to unbutton his shirt and once he reached the bottom, he had run his hands back up RK’s chest to push the shirt off his shoulders. His eyes stayed trained on where his hands rested on RK’s shoulders, so the android returned the hand to his cheek and lifted his head once again to meet his gaze.

“Let’s go to bed,” he had mumbled, barely above a whisper. Gavin nodded in response and turned away once more, kicking off his socks and jeans before crawling into bed. RK, as he always did, followed his lead. He took off his own pants and folded them neatly before he also climbed under the covers. They had both lain on their backs staring at the ceiling until RK rolled over onto his side to face Gavin.

The detective had turned is head to watch RK as the android lifted a hand to trace the cuts and bruises that littered his body. The other man had slowly turned on his side as well and shuffled closer to the android until they were wrapped around each other, Gavin’s arms wound around RK's waist, his own arms around Gavin and his head tucked under RK’s chin.

  
He had waited until Gavin’s breathing slowed down before he had allowed himself to enter stasis. He wasn’t sure what had happened tonight, wasn’t sure how the conversations would go the next day, wasn’t sure what any of this _meant_. All he had known was that they would be fine, ya know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows, RK wakes up the next morning and goes into the kitchen to make Gavin coffee and see if he has any healthy, non-expired food. When Gavin finally stumbles out of the bedroom later wearing RK's unbuttoned shirt, the poor android nearly burns himself


	5. Well, Then By Your Argument, 1 in 5 People Are Whores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes it feels like the future is here. Soon we'll have flying cars and robot boyfriends who don't freak out about venereal disease."  
> [81](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=81)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's steamy: Nines is a whiny bottom and Gavin can't keep his damn mouth shut [Est. relationship, "welcome home" sex, bottom!Nines, E, 2500 words]

If Gavin got a dollar every time someone looked at the fresh bruises on Nines’ neck then turned to look at him with a face that screamed ‘can’t you keep it in your pants?’, he’d be living pretty damn comfortable. Everyone seemed to think that _he_ was the one who was always dragging _Nines_ to bed or the bathroom or, on one very memorable occasion, the room in the basement of the precinct where all the old furniture is stored. While that was true _sometimes_ , it really was the android who couldn’t ‘keep it in his pants’.

Like now for example.

He had been gone for two days and three nights at some weird police thing Fowler had volunteered him for and as soon as he closed the door, took off his coat, and threw his bag on the floor, Nines was on him. It took a second for him to orient himself but, as soon as he had, he tangled a hand in Nines’ hair and yanked. Nines had let out a pitiful whine and Gavin used the opportunity it presented to take control of the kiss and slow it down. He used the hand he still had in Nines’ hair to pull the androids head gently to the side, exposing the pale skin of his neck and moving away from his lips to kiss a light trail down his throat.

“I missed you too, baby,” he mumbled against the skin there, earning himself another high, breathy noise as he scraped his teeth teasingly across his neck. Nines, in exchange, gripped Gavin’s hips and walked them backwards until he could push Gavin down onto the couch, climbing onto his lap immediately after.

Gavin had been home for maybe 10 minutes and already had a lapful of hot and bothered boyfriend on his hands. He could only laugh into the kiss at the android’s neediness. Nines wrapped his arms around Gavin’s shoulder and ran his hands up his neck to curl his fingers in Gavin’s hair, kissing his human near frantically. Gavin moved his hands up and down the android’s bare thighs a few times before slipping under the hoodie he was wearing to hold onto his hips, groaning into the kiss as his thumbs traced over the edges of lacy fabric. The man above him moaned at the feeling of that hold tightening, fingers gripping harsh enough to cause the synthetic skin to deactivate around those points of contact.

Gavin leaned back to catch his breath, looking up at Nines. “You look good in my hoodie, baby. Did you miss me that much? Had to wrap yourself in my clothes?” Nines nodded his head, unable to make himself speak. Gavin moved a hand from his hip to his neck, sliding it between the fabric of the collar and using his thumb on the underside of Nines’ jaw to tilt his head back. “Wrapped up like a present, just for me.”

He felt Nines swallow against his hand, pressed the heel of his palm just that much harder on his throat so he could hear the android whine. (He never understood why that got to Nines, he didn't need to breathe and therefore couldn't be choked, but who was he to deny him his pleasures.) He leaned forward and kissed tenderly at that pale, unblemished neck again, all chaste pecks and barely-there scrapes of his teeth. Nines’ squirmed in his lap.

“Gavin, plea-”

The word trailed off into a moan as Gavin chose that moment to bite sharply and latch onto the skin of his throat, sucking harshly as Nines twisted his fingers harder in Gavin’s hair. Gavin hadn’t even known androids could bruise, but the first time they made out after finally getting their shit together, Nines had _insisted_ that Gavin suck a bruise into his collarbone. Now it took no convincing for Gavin to kiss, suck, and bite multiple marks into Nines’ skin. He leaned back to examine his work, observing the hickeys that littered the skin of the android panting in his lap trying to cool down his internal components. His voice was low when he spoke.

“You always look so good covered in these blue bruises. You look so gorgeous all marked up like this,” and Nines just gave a full-body shiver at Gavin’s words. He chuckled darkly before continuing, voice pitched even deeper. “You love it too, don’t you? Love flaunting your bruises so everyone knows what you get up to. What _I_ do to you. I keep telling you, if you want everyone to know who you belong to, I can always just get you a collar.”

Nines let out another high-pitched noise, at the words and the fact that Gavin chose to punctuate the last statement with another sharp bite to his throat. He writhed on Gavin’s lap, reminding both of them of more pressing matters. Gavin slid the hand still on Nines’ hip back to grab a handful of his ass, using it to pull the android down against him as he rolled his hips up, still also holding tight where his hand wrapped around the side of Nines’ neck. Nines cursed.

“Please, please, Gavin, please,” and Gavin could only laugh as the android struggled to form a coherent thought while continuing to grind in Gavin’s lap.

“Please what, baby? Gotta give me something to work with, Nines.”

The android made a distressed, staticky noise in the back of his throat. “Fuck me, please, dear god, _fuck me_.”

It never failed to amaze Gavin how _needy_ the android could get, the way he would so easily whine and beg to get what he wanted.

“Well, because you asked so nicely and you’ve been so good,” Nines let out another noise at the praise, “Let’s move this to the bedroom so I can spread you out and open you up nice and slow.” But Nines shook his head and looked down to meet Gavin’s eye, his own gaze hazy and far away.

“Nuh-uh, already did it. Need you now.”

Sure enough, when Gavin slides a hand under the panties Nines decided to wear, he feels the tell-tale slickness. He sinks two fingers into him with no resistance, feels Nines clench down around the intrusion and listens as he makes a bitten off noise, pushing back against Gavin’s hand. He adds a third finger and Nines clamps his hands down on Gavin’s shoulders for support. Gavin uses his other hand to start undoing his fly as he spreads his fingers inside Nines, stretching him out more as the android pants open-mouthed above him.

“Fuck, baby, you really are a present for me, huh?” Nines just nods as he continues to take quick breaths and fuck himself on Gavin’s fingers. He lets out a sad noise as Gavin pulls his fingers out and uses the same hand to pull his dick out of his pants, wiping the excess lube on himself as he tugs at himself lazily. Nines watches him do it with a wanting look in his eyes, but snaps back to Gavin’s face when he moves both hands back under the hoodie to hold Nines’ hips.

“Y’know, that flight really took it out of me. You wanna be a good boy and do the work for me?”

Nines makes wounded noise at the words but nods his head vigorously. He moves to get off of Gavin’s lap, probably to take off his underwear, but Gavin holds fast to his hips. Nines looks confused up until Gavin slides one hand back to hook into the panties and pull them to the side, leaving Nines to shudder as he gets to his knees to position himself over Gavin. One hand remains on Gavin’s shoulder for support as the other reaches back to line him up with his entrance. He looks down at him for confirmation and bites his lip at the look he receives before he starts to lower himself down on Gavin.

His grip on any part of Nines that he’s touching tightens intensely at the feeling of that heat enveloping him and Nines’ eyes roll back in his head at all the sensations he’s feeling. The moan falling out of his slack mouth breaks off into harsh pants as he keeps lowering himself slowly, _so slowly_ , until he’s fully seated in Gavin’s lap. They sit there for a minute, one trying to catch his breath while the other tries to prevent himself from overheating. Once Nines seems like he’s good to go, Gavin gives him a quick slap on the ass, jolting the unprepared android and earning himself a short, sharp noise.

Nines rolls his hips once, twice, then picks himself up onto his knees before lowering back down on Gavin’s dick. It takes a couple of thrusts, but soon Nines has made a quick rhythm, one that Gavin catches the beat of and soon enough starts to roll his hips up into. Nines is completely losing himself to it, fingers clenching and letting go where they hold onto Gavin’s shoulders for leverage as he lifts up and down on shaky thighs to fuck himself on Gavin, making desperate noises and moans.

“Yeah, baby,” Gavin says, voice like gravel and breath coming in heavy despite the fact he isn’t doing too much of the work. Nines whines, rhythm faltering only for a second before he picks it perfectly back up again. “God, look how good you look. Wish you could see how you look, all desperate just fucking yourself on my cock,” Nines can only shiver again and let out another moan. “Missed this. Missed watching you absolutely lose it because you just love having a dick in you, don’t you? Missed you being such a good boy for me.”

Gavin knows Nines is close by the way he’s started panting faster and his cooling fans become more audible as they work harder to relieve the building heat. Gavin moves a hand to Nines’ crotch and grips him through the fabric of the nice panties he’s wearing. The android moans as his rhythm falters, body trying to push into the hand on him while also trying to fuck back onto the dick inside him. It doesn’t take much, just a couple strokes while Gavin keeps thrusting up into Nines as he rolls his own hips down, and the android is coming in his panties with pitchy, staticky noises.

He slumps forward with his arms still around Gavin’s neck, head falling to rest in the curve where his neck meets his shoulder. Gavin lets him have a moment before he turns his head to nip at Nines’ ear and whisper to him as he digs his fingers into Nines’ waist.

“You’re not done yet, baby.”

Nines shudders where he’s still slumped against Gavin and takes another deep breath before he lifts himself back upright again. His hold on Gavin’s shoulders tightens and Gavin pets up and down his thighs, feeling them shake as Nines lifts himself up again before lowering. He tries three times but can’t quite get a rhythm again on his straining legs and keeps letting out little whines at the feeling in his overstimulated body. Gavin moves his hands back to hold his hips gently as he leans up to kiss tears away from the corners of Nines’ eyes. The android still makes a noise as even that little shift sends a shiver through him.

“It’s okay, baby. I know it hurts but you did so good, you were so fucking good,” Nines keens at the praises and Gavin kisses him on the cheek before he leans back to look him in the eye. Nines meets his gaze, eyes hazy but focused. “Will you let me keep fucking you so I can come? Can you keep being a good boy for me?” Nines bites his lip as another whine makes its way out the back of his throat but keeps his eyes on Gavin’s as he nods his head in the affirmative.

“My good boy.”

And that’s all the warning Nines gets before Gavin renews his grip on Nines’ hips, using the hold to lift the lightweight android before pulling him back down on his cock. Nines lets out wounded sounds as Gavin basically uses him as a toy, and the thought makes him cry out as he pitches forward to bury his head in the curve of Gavin’s neck again after a particularly brutal thrust. Gavin just keeps fucking up into Nines, pulling the android’s hips down harshly on him as Nines makes broken noises into his neck, crying as the overstimulation wracks his body. He turns his head to Nines’ neck, panting heavily and pressing kisses into anything he can reach, and whispers breathlessly into the skin.

“You’re so fuckin good, baby, I’m so close. You got me so close just listening to you, listen to the noises you make. It hurts but you keep being so good and letting me use you to get off. Fuck, baby, you feel fuckin fantastic, you sound so beautiful,” his voice turns to a growl as he chases that high and Nines whimpers at just the sound of it. “And no one else gets to hear you like this but _me_. Cause you’re fucking _mine_ , and you love being covered in my bruises cause you want everyone to know who _you belong to_.”

Gavin is barely pulling Nines’ hips away before he’s slamming back into him, and Nines is crying and whining so loud and broken into Gavin’s neck. He’s so close, bites down _hard_ on the skin he can reach, and the way Nines’ locks up tight around him paired with the wounded shout he makes is enough to push Gavin over the edge. He holds Nines’ hip to him as he comes, grinding up into him as he rides out is orgasm listening to the android let out the tiniest whimpers as he feels Gavin release in him.

They sit there on the couch for a couple of minutes just to recover and Gavin moves a hand to Nines’ head to card through his hair gently. The android still shivers minutely as the contact and Gavin turns his head to plant a kiss on the side of Nines’ head.

“You good, baby?” Gavin asks into his hair. Nines nods and slowly sits up to look at Gavin head-on, both of them shivering as it jostles where Gavin is still buried in him. Gavin looks up at his boyfriend, his face tinged slightly blue with exertion, tear tracks trailing down his cheeks, hair completely wild, and a ring of blue bruises scattered over his neck. He lets the hand that had been running through Nines’ hair slide down to his face, fingers tracing feather-light over a cheekbone before he cups his face and wipes a stray tear away with his thumb.

Nines closes his eyes and leans into that hand, opens his eyes back up again as he turns so he can press a kiss to Gavin’s palm before looking forward again, Gavin’s thumb still swiping in slow arcs over Nines’ cheek. Nines finds his gaze with half-lidded eyes and holds it, watches Gavin shiver and release a shaky breath as Nines opens his mouth and moves his head until he catches the thumb between his lips and sucks. He runs his tongue along the underside, gently nips the pad as it slips from his mouth, and gives it a chaste peck as he lets it fall from his face. The other man just looks up at him wide-eyed and slack-jawed

“Welcome home, Gavin”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nines is insatiable and Gavin is either in heaven or hell, he can't make heads or tails


End file.
